Many musicians take great care of their instruments so they continue to play and sound great. One such method of care is the use of a protective carrying case. Such instrument cases are quite common. And while they protect the instrument during storage and transport, they fail to offer protection while the instrument is undergoing string changes, cleaning or other light maintenance. Often musicians will hold their instrument on their lap or on a countertop to perform such light maintenance, however, the instrument is more likely to get damaged as it is not sufficiently supported.
Some attempts in the prior art have been made to modify an instrument case to allow for the special handling of the instrument to securely position the instrument for light maintenance. Smith, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2006/0032359A1, for example, shows an instrument case with a removable plate to hang a guitar from the top of the case. Smith, however, fails to securely position the guitar as it is free to swing and potentially fall. Additionally, Smith provides for a removable plate that is not integral to the case for easy use and storage of the holder itself.
In another prior art example, Crowder et al, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2010/0059397A1 shows an instrument case having an exterior foldable stand that suspends the guitar. Crowder, however, fails to securely position the guitar as it is free to swing and potentially fall. Additionally, Crowder positions the guitar exterior to the case which does not sufficient protect the case. Further, the exterior positioning of the guitar makes the stand less stable and more likely to fall over itself. In a similar fashion, DeMato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,290 and Tiefenbrun et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,051 both require a removable holder to hold the guitar exterior to the case which provides for an inconvenient and less stable method for holding the guitar or instrument.
In another prior art example, Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,280B1 shows an instrument case that is adapted to be positioned vertically with its cover serving as a leg stand. And while this method provides easy access to the stored guitar, the case stands too high and does not provide a sufficient base to keep the center of gravity lower and thus more stable. Similar vertical-design approaches and shortcomings are used by Herring, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,801, Neilson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,810 B2, Jacques, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,785, and Fediakov, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,260B2.
In another prior art example, Law, III et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,213B1 shows an instrument case for the storage of multiple instruments. Law, however, fails to securely position the instrument in a face-forward orientation so as to permit the easy maintenance of the instrument.
What is needed is an instrument case that allows for the storage of an instrument and the secured positioning of the instrument for string changes, cleaning or other light maintenance.
What is needed is an instrument case that allows for the storage of a guitar and the secured positioning of the guitar for string changes, cleaning or other light maintenance.
What is needed is an instrument case that allows for the storage of a guitar and the secured positioning of the guitar for string changes, cleaning or other light maintenance, wherein the guitar is substantially stored within its case perimeter.
What is needed is an instrument case that allows for the storage of a guitar and the secured positioning of the guitar for string changes, cleaning or other light maintenance, wherein the guitar is substantially stored within its case perimeter and the instrument case is positioned substantially horizontal so as to provide a stable base for the storage of the guitar while undergoing maintenance.